


Not So Bad After All

by TwistedSamurai



Series: Ten Gifts [4]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, Multi, Other, Rufus is watched by his turks, Smoking, Whipped Cream, each chapter is a different relationship, he's dating all of them, house arrest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedSamurai/pseuds/TwistedSamurai
Summary: Rufus is stuck on house arrest and to make sure he doesn't do anything reckless or stupid, the Turks have to keep an eye on him. Each Turk does things a bit different, but Rufus isn't complaining about the change in company every week or so.
Relationships: Elena/Rufus Shinra, Reno/Rufus Shinra, Rude/Rufus Shinra, Rufus Shinra & The Turks, Rufus Shinra/The Turks, Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Series: Ten Gifts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748647
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tseng's time with Rufus is alright, when the blonde isn't whining about being stuck inside. He at least has time to reread some books... Or, he thought he did

Rufus glared out the window from his chair, cobalt blue eyes dark with irritation, anger, and frustration. He couldn’t believe his father had put him on _house arrest _let alone sent him with bodyguards. A small huff passed pale lips as he thought back on how not only had his attempt failed, but he'd been caught and locked up.__

__It could have been worse, honestly. The people he had hired had been executed for their crimes, while he was here in Junon, simply locked up in his apartment. At least he had been sent with his Turks, in a way. Tseng, Reno, Rude, and Elena were all taking turns keeping an eye on him, so he didn’t do anything reckless. The four of them were not often in the apartment with him at the same time, so he was getting used to the quiet of being alone._ _

__Well, almost. There was the rustling of paper and his gaze flicked away from the clouds to look over to the brunette sitting on the couch, reading a book. Tseng often left him to do what he wanted, as long as he didn’t try and run out he door. Any time Tseng was here, they often either discussed plans to overthrow his father in hushed voices in case they would be heard, spent their time in bed, or just sat in comfortable silence like they were right now. The blonde rested his cheek on one hand, his anger fading a bit as he studied the leader of his Turks, smiling a bit._ _

__Tseng wasn’t in his uniform- he was here the entire week, this time, so he’d changed into a cream coloured turtleneck and a pair of dark jeans. Far different from his usual tailored suit, he looked like a completely different person, like this. His usually half up half down hair was pinned up a messy bun- although that hadn’t stop his cat Pagoda from trying to play with it earlier. She was currently sleeping on his lap, purring softly as he pet her with one hand. Rufus glanced at Dark Nation, who was laying at Tseng’s feet, her head resting on them._ _

__“Is there a reason you’re staring at me?” Tseng asked softly, and Rufus paused as brown eyes met his. Rufus hummed softly, shrugging a little and Tseng put the bookmark in place, closing and setting the novel aside. Rufus almost snickered as he realized it was another one of the many romance novels that Tseng had read many times before. “… What are thinking about?” He asked when he got no answer._ _

__“… I’m just bitter about everything. Thought I would distract myself from those thoughts by looking at a cute brunette.” Rufus said simply, getting up from his seat to make his way over to the space beside Tseng, sitting down and leaning against the Wutainese man. He pat Dark Nation’s head as she lifted it a bit. “It’s working.”_ _

__“Is that what it is.” Tseng hummed softly, one arm wrapping around Rufus as he picked up his book again. “… Do you have any ideas yet?” He asked quietly.  
Rufus was silent for a moment. His plans to overthrow his father had landed him here after a murder attempt had failed to kill him, and it had been found out that he was the one behind it. Rufus shook his head a little, looking at Tseng. The Turk wasn’t even looking at his book now, staring at him. “No. I haven’t a clue. Besides how I’m going to make all of those useless idiots pay for putting me here.” He muttered the admittance, and Tseng sighed softly._ _

__“Well, I go back to HQ tomorrow, but I believe Reno is here when I go. Just don’t let him take you out anywhere like he did last time. I had to pull far too many strings to keep it from being known that you two went out when you’re supposed to stay here.” He idly played with the blonde hair, feeling how soft the locks were and smiling. While Rufus was of course allowed to go on the occasional walk, Reno often too it too far and Tseng had to hide the fact they had spent the entire day outside._ _

__“Tseng, when do I ever make your job difficult?” Rufus snickered at the look he got, holding up his hands. “Alright, alright… But I need to take D for a walk. She’s getting restless, and so am I.” He added the excuse as Tseng raised an eyebrow a little. It wasn't a lie- this was the first time all day that she had not demanded any of their attention and was napping. And Rufus was getting more and more irritable with each passing hour._ _

__“After she’s had her nap, and I’ve finished this chapter, we can walk around a little bit.” Tseng agreed, finally looking at his book again, but Rufus took it from him, waving it a bit. “Rufus-”_ _

__“You’ve read it a thousand times, and I had a better idea for passing the time.” Rufus cut him off in a soft murmur before leaning in the small distance between them to kiss Tseng gently._ _

__Perhaps house arrest wasn’t _too _bad.___ _


	2. Chapter 2

Reno was far different from the others. When he was watching Rufus, the blonde hardly had a dull moment. If they weren’t too busy to get out of bed, anyways- which was admittedly not often, honestly, with Rufus’ need to do something and Reno’s constantly half undressed state. Which was why Rufus currently had his face pressed against the others chest, simply relaxing in his arms as Reno caught his breath. He pressed idle kisses against the others skin, admiring the way his hair fell around him on the sheets.

“… Y’know Tseng got really mad last time I was here, and he almost sent Elena with me to keep an eye on both of us.” Reno commented into the silence, reaching over to grab his cigarettes and offer one to Rufus. He fell silent for a moment as he lit both their smokes. He watched as he took a long drag, blue eyes focused on the smoke that made it’s way up towards the ceiling. “Must be boring with just you two here.”

“Not always. Unlike you, Tseng doesn’t need attention all the time.” Rufus teased rolling onto his back and grinning as Reno huffed.

“That’s a lie, yo. You’re the one who drags me in here.” Reno grumbled, although he was smiling gently. He tilted his head a bit as Rufus’ free hand moved to tangle in his hair, tugging gently as the blonde sat up. “… What’re you doing?”

“Going to smoke this on the balcony.” Rufus didn’t bother grabbing his house coat as he got up, making his way across the room. Reno stared at the slightly sway of his hips as he hummed agreement, getting up. “I don’t like the smell in my bed.”

“Yeah yeah… I know that.” Reno said absently, following him. The red head grabbed their housecoats as Rufus stepped onto the balcony. As much as he adored the blonde’s naked body, Reno had to admit he was jealous of anyone else possibly seeing it. He also knew Rufus was just as possessive though when it came to him and he pulled his on before he stepped out, awkwardly tying it as he held his cigarette between his lips and Rufus’ housecoat over his arm.

He was glad the weather was so warm as they stepped out onto the balcony, still studying Rufus as he leaned against the railing. There was a small noise of surprise as Reno wrapped the house coat around his shoulder. He didn’t say anything though, simply moved his arms for Reno to put it on him. “Thank you, Reno.”

“No problem. This is just cause I don’t like sharin’ though.” Reno muttered, kissing his neck before leaning his back against the railing beside Rufus, studying the blue eyes that were watching the horizon. He tilted his head a bit as they focused on him.

“Reno you are aware that I sleep with others, right?” Rufus said slowly, and Reno nodded reaching out to touch a pale mark on Rufus’ collarbone. The blonde frowned in slight confusion, flicking the butt of his smoke absently before putting it to his lip again.

“Yeah, I know that. But I also know the people you sleep with, yo.” Reno replied, watching as Rufus let out a low breath, and leaning in to kiss him. “I know they’re not gonna keep you away from me. It’s different.”

“… I see.” Rufus murmured, kissing him back and nipping at his lips as he pulled away. “We should go out to that bar from last time, and get some drinks, after.” He added, running a hand through his hair to get it out of his face as he put out and tossed the rest of his smoke over the edge, studying Reno.

“I dunno about that.” Reno murmured, pressing against him. He tossed his cigarette over the edge and started kissing his way down Rufus’ chest, smirking as he heard the sharp intake of breath when he nipped at his skin. “I don’t think we’re gonna be leaving the house all day, boss.” He murmured as he knelt in front of Rufus.

“Well… That’s fine too.” Rufus murmured, one hand moving into Reno’s hair and staring down at him. “Now either get back onto the bed, Reno, or put that mouth of yours to good use.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena bought a surprise for Rufus while he was napping. It didn't really go as planned.

Elena’s eyes flicked over to stare at the blonde who was sleeping couch when she came in. She shook her head a little, smiling and carrying the bags of groceries into the kitchen, being as quiet as she could and listening to the snoring from the couch to make sure she didn’t wake him up.

As soon as she set the bags down, though, Dark Nation started to nudge her over to Rufus. “Wha- No, Dark! I gotta put this stuff away!” She whispered, even as she was herded over. Dark Nation wasn’t all that gentle either, not even seeming faze as the Turk stumbled and tried to get around her, simply continuing to push until the other was right beside the couch, where she thankfully stopped, not pushing her on top of the man who was now starting to stir.

“Elena?” Rufus mumbled softly, still half asleep as he snorted and opened his eyes, half asleep gaze focusing on the blonde standing over him. “You got up…” He frowned a bit. He was sure he had fallen asleep with her in his arms.

“Yeah… You fell asleep so I slipped out to pick up some milk and other stuff.” Elena admitted, smiling as Rufus opened his arms in a silent invitation. She shook her head a bit, leaning over to look at his face and fought the urge to kiss the frown off his lips. “I have to put the cold things away. But I’ll be right back.” She murmured, kissing his cheek before starting for the kitchen. She made it all of two steps, before there was a huff and growl, followed by a rough headbutt that hard her falling back and into Rufus on the couch with a small shout. Elena realized that Rufus had motioned for Dark to do this- he had sat up and he now wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her neck and taking a deep breath.

“Elena I wasn’t giving you an option… I’m in charge here.” He grumbled tiredly, and Elena sighed heavily, leaning back into his arms in defeat. With both Rufus hold her now, and that damn dog laying at Rufus’ feet, she had no escape route.

“Rufus, there’s things I need to put in the fridge.” Elena protested even as she tilted her head to the side a bit to let him press gentle kisses against the skin. She could tell he was still half asleep with the small yawn he tried to hide, smiling a bit. “I promise I’ll come back…. With a drink for you as well.”

“.. Fine.” He sighed heavily but let go, watching as Elena made her way into the kitchen and laying down again, one hand hanging off the edge of the couch to pat Dark Nation. “Bring yourself something too.” He called.

Elena smiled as she opened the cupboard and paused. She glanced back towards the living room before she started to make their drinks. She hummed softly to herself, putting everything away as the water boiled in the kettle and the cup were put out. Rufus closed his eyes again, dozing off before he heard the small shriek from the kitchen and shot to his feet. Dark was right beside him as he stopped in the doorway. He stared for a moment before he burst into loud laughter, leaning on the wall.

Elena had been making them drinks, he could tell from the can of hot chocolate on the table and cups. But what really had him laughing was the whipped cream that had ended up everywhere in the kitchen. Whatever Elena had done before opening it had caused it to explode in her hand and it was all over the counter and floor now.

His laughter died off quickly as he heard the tell tale hissing off the can just seconds before a large dose of it hit his cheek and hair. Rufus narrowed his eyes playfully, lunging forward as she shrieked and tried to dodge him by moving around the island but he was just a bit faster. His arm wrapped around her waist as the other reached for the can, holding her against him as he tried to hide his face from the can she aimed over her shoulder awkwardly, trying to keep him from getting it.

“Give me that!” He hissed, grinning as she tried to lean forward and away from him, another squeeze of the nozzle causing more to get on both of them. He heard it hit the counter behind him as well as his shoulder and hair again, but he didn't try to move his face from the crook of her neck. He wasn't going to get another spray to the face again. He didn't let her get away with leaning forward, simply leaning with her so his chest was pressed against her back.

“No! You’re just going to waste it by covering me with it!” She snorted as he followed her leaning, both of them nearly doubled over. Rufus’ hand smacked as her arm, trying to grab her wrist and pull her arm closer. She could easily keep it out of his grasp, but she couldn't get the hand off her waist- damn the mans muscles, she thought. Even though it was hidden under all his layers, he was not weak.

“You’re doing the exact same thing!” He retorted, and smirked a bit, before suddenly putting most of his weight on the blonde half under him. Rufus couldn’t help but laugh again as Elena cursed and buckled under the sudden weight against her back, sending them both to the floor. He rolled a bit so they both hit the ground, ensuring that neither of them would be seriously hurt. His gaze flicked over to the sound of the can rolling away from Elena and across the floor.

“That was so cheap!” She whined, and pouted even as Rufus pulled her closer, simply laying on the floor and smiling. He reached up to swipe of the whipped cream off her cheek, licking his finger clean. She hummed slightly, smiling a bit. “… I was aiming to surprise you with hot cocoa and whipped cream…” She looked around at the mess all over the kitchen, covering her mouth to hide her laughter.

“Well, it was a surprise. Although next time don’t get it in my hair.” He laughed softly before pulling her into a kiss, pulling her fully on top of him. The mess could wait until after they’d cleaned themselves off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rude's time with Rufus is spent just cuddling on the couch, and trying to keep the blonde from breaking his pens.

Rufus hummed softly as hands worked their way from his shoulders into his hair, relaxing even more into the couch as Rude’s hands gently played with the blonde locks, keeping them out of his face. He chewed on his pen, staring at the music sheets in front of him.

Rude shifted a bit to make it easier for Rufus to focus on the notes in front of him instead of having to move his head at an awkward angle. He sat with his back pressed against the arm of the couch, one hand playing with Rufus’ hair as the other moved to rest on the back of the couch, where his phone had been put. In between his legs was Rufus, chewing on a pen and trying to write a new song that Rude would no doubt here the next time he was on guard duty.

The vice president was leaning back against him, one hand tapping idly on his thigh as he read over what he had put down so far and the other was holding the end of the pen he had in his mouth. Rude sighed before moving his hand away from the back of the couch to gently pull the pen away.

“Hm?” Cobalt blue eyes flicked up, Rufus having to tilt his head fully back as he frowned. “What? What is it?” He huffed a little.

“You’ll break it and then complain about the ink.” Rude pointed out calmly, still playing with Rufus’ hair. “I didn’t mean to distract you from your work, you’re just going to break the pen if you keep it up though.”

“I will not.” Rufus muttered. “… I can’t figure out this bar. I don’t like the notes and I can’t figure out why.” He complained, and Rude almost regretted removing the pen since it seemed like it was the only thing stopping the whining that was beginning. “It’s being locked up in here, it’s killing me, Rude, honestly-” He cut off as Rude leaned down to kiss him, silencing any more complaints.

“Why don’t you play some for me then? Hearing it out loud usually helps.” The Turk suggested, tapping the pen against his lips once he pulled back and Rufus stared for a moment before licking his lips and standing. Although it was not without a grumble while he made his way across the room to where the small piano sat.

“I’ll listen to it and I won’t like the notes at all. I never do.” He retorted as he set the sheets down before taking a seat. Resting his fingers on the ivory keys, he ran them along idly, not yet pushing down. Rufus glanced back at Rude, who was watching him from the couch without having moved at all, and he smiled a little at the encouraging nod before starting to play.

It wasn’t a fast song- Rufus had no muse to write anything upbeat and loud right now. Instead he had written something soft, almost melancholic sounding. It echoed through the room, and Rufus soon found himself closing his eyes, letting himself get lost in the familiar feeling of the keys moving under his fingers, and the sounds each note made while he did.

Rude smiled a bit, watching Rufus play. It was always a rare sight, to see him become so relaxed and at ease, but it often happened when he was playing instruments. When Rufus sat down in front of the keys of a piano, or he picked up his violin, his shoulders seemed to droop, as if losing all the weight he had had to carry with him over all the years. Rude stood up slowly, not wanting any noise he made to distract Rufus. 

His eyes were closed, no longer really trying to pay whatever bars it was that caused him problems, but instead focused on the sounds of the music. Rude couldn’t look away from the small smile on his lips, as he swayed slightly to the beat.

All too soon, though, Rufus’ hands stilled, and he opened his eyes, staying quiet as blue focused once again on Rude. He crooked a finger, reaching up to pull him down into another kiss when he reached the side of the piano bench.

“… I still don’t like it.” He muttered once the kiss broke, before focusing on Rude’s lips once again. He could finish the song later.


End file.
